The young and the hopeless
by Sarahgillyweed
Summary: A love story between a very unlikely couple. Please review!


The young and the innocent  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the one and only J.K Rowling, yes you may all bow down lol! Anyway on with the story, oh and please review my story although I'm not expecting any thank you.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
In Diagon Alley  
  
Hermione woke up slowly feeling very refreshed that morning as she went to sleep early the night before. It was the third week of the summer holidays and she couldn't wait any longer to be back at Hogwarts. She missed her best friends Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley who also obtained magical powers. Hermione decided she should get her essential school supplies for her sixth year at Hogwarts. She got dressed in her favourite outfit, faded, frayed light blue jeans, a tight pink top with red cherries all over it that showed off her elegant figure. She brushed her long cinnamon hair and watched the curls spring back up when she pulled it tight with her brush. Hermione did this for several minutes and then ran down the stairs with the intension to ask her mum a question.  
  
Her mother and father were extremely normal everyday people, they were both dentists and lived average lives, but this all changed when they found out that Hermione had magical powers and was a witch.  
  
"Morning mum!" Hermione yelled cheerfully. I was wondering whether you could take me to the Leaky Cauldron please, so I can get my school supplies. As I received my supplies list just last night.  
  
"Yes Herm honey of course not I was wondering when you would want to go!" Hermione heard her mother shout from somewhere in the house. "But remember it'll be busy I expect many other students would have received theirs."  
  
On that thought Hermione started to get ready quicker as much as she loved Diagon Alley it can be absolute hell when it's busy. Hermione had breakfast whilst humming her favourite Weird Sister song, chocolate frog cauldron. She feed Crookshanks a dead mouse, her favourite, and then went to get brush her teeth and get her purse with her galleons in it.  
  
"Hermione are you ready yet?" Her mum shouted up the stairs jangling her keys as a sign to hurry up. She ran around like a mad woman trying to find her purse but then realised she put it under her bed in case she had muggle visitor to avoid any awkward questions. She was supposed to have fifty galleons but only had forty five that Ron was a right little bugger sometimes. But all she did was smile and run down the stairs to meet her mother to start the trip to Diagon Alley.  
  
On her way through the leaky cauldron she saw Hagrid. She stopped to chat but he was too busy chatting to a very dodgy looking character dressed in a black robe with the hood up which concealed his face. She then walked through to the paved courtyard and tapped the wall three times. Hermione watched as the bricks did the usual dance to reveal the beautiful Diagon Alley where Hermione felt at home; with the other witches and wizards. As she stepped through she was hit like a wave crashing on her by the smell of toffee apples, herbs and ingredients for all sorts of weird and wonderful potions. A few potion books and ingredients later Hermione went to her favourite ice-cream parlour for a well earned chocolate and cookie dough sundae, topped with a cherry of course. She was walking towards the parlour when she was pulled roughly into a smelly, dingy alley way and was pinned up against the slime covered wall.  
  
"What the hell! Get off me right this instant you hear me?!" She yelled at the top of her voice whist kicking and struggling. When she opened her eyes she saw those grey cold eyes, she knew exactly who it was and she didn't like it.  
  
"Oh come on Granger I only want to talk." His voice chased all her doubts away like a stallion after a fox.  
  
"Oh come of it Draco you hate me and all of a sudden you want a nice chat over a cup of tea?" That comment was drenched in sarcasm and Hermione knew and so did he. She looked at him, tried not to show that he was a little upset but she could see straight through his little act.  
  
"Fuck off Granger!" Hermione had obviously hit a raw patch and didn't know what to say next just in case she hit another nerve and he went ape shit. She felt Draco push her against the wall and he tightened the grip he now had on her wrists she rested her head against the wall and she close her eyes. She knew what he was going to do and for some reason she waited and embraced it. He kissed her gently and smoothly and Hermione loved every second of it.  
  
He then turned on his heel and walked swiftly in the opposite direction she blinked and he was gone, leaving Hermione breathless and wanting more? 


End file.
